


the freshman infront of jungmo

by chanqqmin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rated T for Trashmouth (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin
Summary: right across where jungmo was sitting was a breathtaking freshman. and that boy was the cause on why jungmo couldn't focus on studying for his semester's midterm tests, because dang that kind of beauty can attract anyone.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	the freshman infront of jungmo

**Author's Note:**

> the title is lame but idk how to title it😔👊✨

jungmo's original plan was to go to their college's library and study for the entire night along with his friend woobin. he was in his junior year and one year away from graduating college and settling down for a decent pay job in the future - that is if he doesn't continue his graduation for a better degree (though he doubts so as who would go for a master's degree in the arts?). keyword of that first sentence: **original**.

instead of studying, he pretends to study while taking in the beauty of the freshman - he assumed - that sat right infront of him on the large rectangular table that spanned long to fit several students. it started at the freshman's faint freckles on his face, counting each individual one everytime he peaked over his anatomy book and everytime the stunning boy looked back he would feign concentration and try his best to act as if he was so stressed at a picture of a deer's bone structure.

eventually the clock ticked to two am and jungmo was a yawning mess, he felt like he had to go home and take a long sleep but jungmo didn't want the chance to slip of befriending - or maybe building a relationship (who knows?) - with this freshman. god knows if he will ever stumble across the boy on campus ever again. it would be easy to just ask for a name or perhaps a number right? go up to the pretty boy, say 'hey what's your name? can i have your number?' and then retrieve it then thank the boy _and THEN_ run away. problem was jungmo was a big scaredy cat; a big pussy to be specific. he didn't like to thought of rejection incase the freshman declined to give his name or phone number or perhaps - worse case senario - call jungmo a creep. or maybe he was just paranoid over all of this.

after contemplating he finally stood up, gaining the freshman's attention as his chair made a loud scratch sound on the marble floor that echoed throughout the entire library. he leaned over the table, watching as the freshman raise an eyebrow at the action.

 _okay jungmo man up just ask and be straightforward._ he thought to himself, repeating and reciting the two questions he had planned to say. and as his mouth opened up and the first word came out he knew he messed up, though it doesn't stop the train of them flooding out.

"do you want to go on a date with me?" jungmo paused as the boy let out a quiet laugh: a reaction jungmo wasn't expecting. inside jungmo's head was shambles of 'WHAT THE FUCK', 'MY CHANCES ARE DEAD' and other phrases that made him interally panic. though at the sight of the younger boy infront of him laugh, he felt relaxed and maybe he had a chance.

though he didn't dare to say anything as the freshman stopped laughing and looked up with such breathtaking eyes that jungmo swore it could make him black out.

"y'know, when i saw you staring at me like that throughout the last few hours, i didn't expect you to be so bold," the boy infront of him spoke for the first time within the hours they sat face to face. jungmo slightly turned red at the comment. he wanted to say that he sure didn't also know where all that confidence came from too but didn't say anything as the freshman yet again opened his mouth to add onto his statement, "considering you avoided my gaze everytime i looked back," he laughed in a hearty way. jungmo swore he fell in love.

"so--"

"so yes let's go on a date together and see if _us_ works out." standing up, he reached out a hand, jungmo accepted it and they awkwardly shook them together. "kang minhee, freshman from the architecture major. nice to meet you," the boy - minhee - finally revealed his name as jungmo's mouth turned into an 'o'.

"k-koo jungmo, junior from the fine arts major. nice to meet you?" he smiled nervously back as minhee stifled back another laugh, letting go of the hand grip. he stood back down and tore a page out of his notebook, scribbling something on it with his mechanical pencil and then folding it in half before sending it over to jungmo.

"i have to go now. it was a pleasure to meet you." minhee waved, gathering all his items back into his backpack and left the library without another word as jungmo stood there speechless, looking at the piece of paper in his hands. he opened it up and read its contents.

_'kang minhee, freshman architecture major (though said this before) xxx-xxx-xxxx <\-- my number;)  
just like to know i accepted this offer as youre cute. i dont do this to everyone!! message me when you get the time, dont rush' _

__

he guess he did get what he wanted in the first place after all.

__


End file.
